


Silence

by Autobutts



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual L, Bottom L, L is a psych major, Light double majors in political science and economics because he's an overachiever, M/M, There will be smut later on so prepare, Top Yagami Light, if ppl wanna read it I'll keep on lol, the intro is short because I'm just gauging interest, ur selves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobutts/pseuds/Autobutts
Summary: University AU. L is a messy bottom and Light is a cold calculating top but he comes around eventually. L has anxiety attacks sometimes... more to come.





	Silence

There’s something so appealing about silence. The soft, cool sound of absolutely nothing at all. There’s an elegance, a refreshing sweetness about it. The sound of silence is the sound of biting into a juicy peach in dead summer, the sound of soft rain pattering in the night. Its appeal lies in how uncommon it is, making it all the more relaxing in unlikely places. In the middle of the day, a place of silence has a captivating novelty. To doze off in an empty classroom, with the sun setting before you is a seductive image indeed. Just the description of it lulls you into a sense of security, no? 

Too much silence, though, can be off-putting. When it becomes impossible to ward it away, when you’re truly alone, then it turns into something uncomfortable. Silence can be the stuffed full stomach that makes it difficult to walk. It can be the one whispering student in the lecture hall, impossible to ignore. It can be wrong, upsetting, desperate. This silence is only getting started though. It’s ovveripe, but not quite rotten. In the evening, silence is the nerve-frying tension born from subtle flirtations.

In the night, we expect silence. Anticipation is fear itself, and we anticipate night from dawn’s first light. Now, silence is absolute alertness. Silence is the breath before a punch. It becomes the fake laugh, the forced sigh. We become silence in the dark of night, molding ourselves, cutting and pasting until we fit smoothly into the shape silence has offered us. Silence at night becomes the victim, terrified of sound.

Absolute silence is the scared young girl walking home alone, flinching at every shadow, bolting at the shapes who linger, smoking in alleyways. Sound is the figure that grabs her by the arm, violates her, traumatizes her for life. Noise is an assault upon the fragile figure of silence, shattering her completely. It takes long, so long to build her up again.  
But only a second to break.  
In the night, we don’t fear silence. We never could fear such a gentle soul.  
We fear the disruption of it. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

When silence broke for L, it felt to him like the entire world was bursting, a metaphysical collapse that left the gods themselves gasping for air.  
The soft hum of angels morphed into a horrifying screech, and L fell to his knees in the face of its unearthly glory. This was the face of Light Yagami, a behemoth of cold love and sin. Standing over him in the lecture hall, to L it seemed like Lucifer himself had extended his arm, ready to help raise him back up into heaven.  
Shakily, L took his hand, and Light pulled him up, pressing L into his chest. Wisps of cinnamon scent clung to his shirt, and a deeper tang of chai seemed interlaced into his very bones. L hovered there for a beat, and then pulled back with his arms to look up at Light.  
“Good God. L fucking Lawliet, it’s been a long time.”


End file.
